ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seabones
is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 35, "The Monster Graveyard". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Seabones was once a living Monster until it had died on another planet of unknown causes. Since then it had becaome a denizen of the Ultra Zone known as the Monster Graveyard. One day though, the monster had been picked up by a Lunar Rocket, where Seabones was soon dragged to Earth by both it and its own weight, where Seabones remained trapped. Lost, scared, and lonely, Seabones tried fruitlessly to try and find its way back home, even climbing the tallest building in the city it was in to do so. However, the structure was not high enough, and Seabones came crashing down to Earth when it launched itself from it, causing the Monster to wander away, both hurt and saddened even more. During the fiasco, the Science Patrol had observed the Monster's behavior, and although the felt rather sad for it, Seabones was still considered a threat to them, and after reconfronting it in an open field, they attacked it without reason. Like they did in the city though, Seabones didn't put up a fight against the team and was only frightened and hurt by their assault, forcing the Science Patrol to realize that the Monster was not truly evil, just homesick. Working together with the Space Center whose rocket accidentally dragged Seabones back to Earth, one plan went into effect as Seabones was forcefully dragged by the Science Patrol with Suspension cables gouged into the Monster's hands and it was tied around one of the Space Center's rockets to prevent him from running away. At first the plan seemed to be a success, but the frightened Seabones clumsily destroyed the rocket mere moments before it could be launched, once again leaving the Monster stranded. Interpreting the Monster panic as an attack, Hayata transformed into Ultraman, intending to beat Seabones into submission and carry the unconscious Monster back into Space with him. Just before he could do so though, the Ultra ran out of energy, and thus Seabones was abandoned by him in mid-flight. Sometime later, the Science Patrol again tried to wrangle Seabones to tie him to another rocket, but the Monster caught on this time and managed to knock down Hataya's VTOL. Luckily, Hayata transformed into Ultraman once more to tangle with the Monster, but after a short tussle, Ultraman tried to guide Seabones towards the newly crafted Rocket to lead him home. Seabones however was too stubborn to listen, fearing Ultraman would attack him again. Thus, Ultraman had to gruffly force Seabones to listen to him, attacking him several times to do so. It took a while, but eventually Seabones was forced into holding onto the new rocket. As Ultraman took off, the Science Patrol launched the rocket and this time, Seabones held on as it was launched back into Space. Seabones had now returned home, happily at peace. Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' to be added 'The Man who made Ultraman' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Seabones was a participant in the Japanese Game Show, "Takeshi's Castle" in the special "Monster" themed episode. He participates in the segments: The Great Wall, Honeycomb Maze, Boulder Dash, and Showdown. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he only appears in the Boulder Dash segment and is called "The Closet Monster." Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Seabones is portrayed by suit actor, Kunio Suzuki. Notes * Seabones can be seen as one of the fingers that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm